RF communications systems employ RF transmission signals to communicate data or other information from one location to another location. Typical fixed frequency RF communications systems allow a single RF transmission within a given frequency range, physical location or destination, and time. Exemplary fixed frequency communication networks include satellite communication networks, terrestrial microwave links, WiMax networks, cellular networks, and lighter-than-air RF relay networks.
Conflicts between RF transmission signals in frequency, destination and time can result in radio frequency interference. RFI generally leads to lost data integrity and transmission failures, resulting in inefficiency and unreliability of the communications system. The recent increase in RF transmissions, particularly in the satellite industry, has generated significant costs associated with the diagnosing and recovering from RFI.
RFI may be attributable to human error. For instance, errors may occur during transponder booking and/or while setting up an RF transmission that lead to conflicts between RF transmission signals resulting in RFI. In other circumstances, RFI may result when a transmission extends beyond an allotted time. Current solutions to mitigate or prevent accidental RFI include addressing the human error aspect through proper training A majority of the RFI in the satellite communication industry is accidental. However, even through proper training, the human error aspect can never be completely avoided.
Another solution to mitigate the effect of RFI includes the embedding of a carrier ID within an RF transmission signal. Typically, the carrier ID is an embedded aspect and the RF transmission must first be demodulated and decoded to access the carrier ID. Determining the modulation scheme for an unknown RF transmission can be difficult, time consuming and costly. Moreover, carrier ID technology is designed to reduce the time necessary to determine the source of RFI. Current carrier ID technology generally does not include the capability to prevent future RFI from occurring.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method that can reduce and/or prevent RFI due to conflicts between RF transmission signals in RF communications systems.